My protector, my past
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: A mysterious raven haired thirteen year old boy has appared at Edge. The person he is looking for is Cloud Strife. He has no memories of his past, and only knows three things. His name is Zack Fair. He's being chased by a man called Sephiroth, and Cloud Strife is the only one who can protect him.. Cloud x Zack, Yaoi.
1. Introudction

_Okay this is going to have Under age stuff. I have decided to do this. Be aware I've only played -Crisis Core- Final Fantasy VII. Anyways please enjoy this, and review telling me what you think. It will me a lot to me guys._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, all rights go to Square Enix. If I did own it either Cloud would be the Uke for Zack, or Zack would be the Uke for Sephiroth._

* * *

><p>Cloud silently sighed, as he looked over Edge. Its been a year since the events known as Advent Children. His mind still wandered to his late friend Zack Fair. He knew it was unhealthy to keep wishing for the impossible. But, he couldn't stop wishing Zack was alive.<p>

He sighed again, turned around heading to his motorcycle Fenrir. He had promised his friends that he would be back before night fall. He took one last look at Buster Blade, silently saying goodbye for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Edge<strong>

* * *

><p>A thirteen year old boy walked aimlessly around the streets of Edge. He had no memories of his past life. His hand reached up to push away a stray strand of raven black hair. His shining violet eyes glared at anyone who seemed concerned. Daring them to say something.<p>

He finally stopped walking sometime around 1:00. He had stopped in front of a church. It was in shambles, but seemed familiar to him. A name floated in his mind, along wit the image of a beautiful girl. _'Aerith.' _He mused. He walked over to a bed of flowers, and layed down. His body was tiered, and felt weak. He would continue his search when he wakes up. He knew only three things about his past.

His name is Zack Fair.  
>Somebody called Sephiroth is after him.<br>He needs to finds a man called Cloud Strife, who will protect him.

He descended into sleep, to exhausted to notice a woman standing nearby. The woman's eyes widen, and then a small smile went across her face. So, it was another child. Strange, that he reminds her so much of the cheerful SOLDIER first class that was now dead, called Zack Fair. She quietly walks over, and picks him up. "Cloud." The boy mumbles, and the woman stifles a giggle. She already knows who will be taking care of this mysterious boy. Weird that he has a small katana though. It almost reminds her of Sephiroth's except shorter. She gently carried him to Cloud's house.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so tell me what you think. I think I did a good job on this, and so review, and tell me. If you think I got any information wrong I would be sincerely happy if you told me. Any ways I might work on another chapter. IF your wondering why Sephiroth is after him your going to have to read Time Reverse, Sephiroth Files to find out.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay the first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if your waiting for my other stories, I've been busy with school work and stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have the time review. For those who want to know, you can base it off of Advent Children complete, or Advent Children, I haven't seen them and so I only know a little from other fanfictions. I want to see this fanfiction become big like Tenacity, but set after the events of ACC/AC. Also if Zack seems OOC, he's not really, nobody knows about how Zack acted back then, plus this is a minor AU. As in Zack's past has been altered somewhat since it will fit into the story. Since Buster Blade is out for Zack, I'm thinking about having him have a new sword. I will also be adding new continents, and spells. Some characters from other Final Fantasy games might appear. _

_Although in your guys opinion, I have two weapons picked out. Vote if you want. I might have Zack use both. One early, and the other later. One is going to be a Katana, and the other is going to be a gun blade like Lightning's. If I do, do both; the weapon classes will change when Zack finds the gun blade. I think his first weapon will be called Crow, and it will be a black katana, with a crow's feather at the end. A red line will run in the middle. Anyways please review._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

><p>Cloud finally returned back to his house. To his immense surprise, he found Tifa was standing there. A smile was on her face. "What's up?" Cloud asked, uncertain as to why Tifa was smiling. It wasn't her usual smile, but her I'm scheming something smile. Tifa walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might want to check your bed room, someone is waiting for you there." She said. Cloud raised an eyebrow, but Tifa didn't say anything.<p>

She walked past him, heading back to the bar. Cloud just sighs, and heads indoors. He place First Sword down, and then takes off his clothes, leaving himself only in pants. He walks upstairs, exhausted. _'I wonder why Tifa wanted me to check my bedroom?' _Cloud thought, not entirely sure if she was sane, or not. He shrugged, and opened his door. He froze though when he noticed a lump underneath the covers of his bed.

The lump shifted, and Cloud's body tensed. Black hair poked out, and then the whole head. Cloud gasped when he saw the eyes. He knew many people with black hair, but nobody had those violet eyes that shone brightly, because of the Mako. This boy, who was probably thirteen years old, had the eyes. Cloud watched as the boy rubbed his eyes, and he looked around. His body tensed, and Cloud was sure that if he stepped out he would be attacked.

Quietly, Cloud got into a stance. He waited like a predator, watching his prey carefully. He waited for a chance to pounce. When the boy was about to get out of bed, Cloud shot forward. He quickly pinned him to the bed. The boy struggled and kicked, trying to get Cloud off of him. "What the hell, get off you bastard!" Zack yelled. Cloud kept him pinned, waiting for the mysterious boy to exhaust himself.

Finally after what seemed like an hour had passed, Zack's body relaxed. He was breathing heavily, and glared at the man who had him pinned. "Tell me who your are." Cloud said. Zack shivered unintentionally, and his glare faltered. Cloud pressed harder against the raven, causing Zack to yelp in pain. "Zack, Zack Fair." He said.

Cloud quickly let go, as if he was burned. He stared disbelieving at Zack. He shook his head. It couldn't be that this was the same Zack Fair that he knew. It was impossible. _'Not impossible, especially if the life stream is involved.' _He thought bitterly. Zack tilted his head, confusion marring his face. He was unsure of who this man was. He gazed at the man's Mako glowing cerulean blue eyes, and the spike chocobo like hair on top of his head. A sudden pain surges through his head, and a name flashes through his mind. The pain goes away, and Zack's eyes fill with awe.

"Are you Cloud?" Zack asked, unable to keep his excitement out of his voice. Cloud only nodded. A large grin, so familiar appeared on Zack's face. He had finally found the man who would be able to protect him against Sephiroth. "Finally, now I don't have to worry about Sephiroth coming after me." He said. Cloud's whole body tensed, and a scowl appeared on his face. "Why would Sephiroth be after you?" Cloud questioned. Zack looked at him, and shrugged.

He thought about it. He could still remember those eyes that were dancing with insanity. He remembered the single black wing, and then he remembered a voice telling him to run. It was a familiar voice, and for some reason he wanted to say it was Angeal. He could remember Sephiroth saying something about him being strongly connected to something called Abyss. Zack looked up, and slightly flinched at the harsh look, that Cloud has in his eyes.

Cloud noticed this, and his eyes softened. He waited for Zack to explain. "I don't know, he only said that I was connected to Abyss. I only know that your the only one who can protect me from him." Zack told him. Cloud's face sat in confusion. He had never heard of something of Abyss. Shouldn't Sephiroth be more interested in Jenova, but something told him that Abyss was far beyond Jenova. If Zack has a connection to Abyss, then what is that connection. Is Abyss sealed inside him? Cloud sighed, hating that he knew nothing.

All of a sudden the silenced was disturbed by a loud growl. Cloud looked up at Zack whose cheeks were dusted pink from embarrassment. Cloud smiled at him. "I guess your hungry, come on I will take you to a place to eat." He said. Cloud got dressed, wearing a loose navy blue T-shirt, and putting on ripped faded blue jeans. He threw Zack some clothes. They were originally suppose to be for Denzel, but he didn't like them. It was an outfit that resembled Cloud's own. The difference though was that a gauntlet stretched down to his right hand. The fingertips were claws, and it looked intimidating. Cloud observed him, and found that he resembled a Knight of Darkness. Only thing missing was a blade.

Both went down stairs, and Zack looked around for a minute. The house was neat, and Zack saw a door that caught his eye. It was made of heavy steel, and had a lock. Though currently it was unlocked, and Zack grew curious. Without Cloud noticing, he stalked to the room. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw the multiple blades. They all seemed to hum with power. One though caught his eyes. It seemed like a regular katana. Nothing special about it, but it was radiating power, that seemed to call to Zack.

Zack walked over to it, and his hand hovered over it. Then finally he grabbed it, and then power seemed to flow through him. Tendrils of darkness rose from the ground, like whips. His eyes seemed to flash demonic red for a second, but then it disappeared. **'Thou art I, and I am Thou. From the darkness I have found thou, and thou has found me. I am the blade that has been forged by Abyss, only unlocked by the worthy. Through the ages I have carried a name. I am Crow, and you are my new master.' **A booming voice said in his head. Zack looked around, and then back at the katana. His eyes widened.

The katana had changed. The sheath, was no longer a dull grey. It was an obsidian black, with curling white. At the end of the hilt, there was a black crow feather. Zack pulled the blade out, and his eyes widened further. The end of the blade was jagged. The blade its self was black, with the sharp part colored a blood red. The power it had was somehow similar to the blade Sephiroth carried.

Zack quietly put Crow back into its sheath, and put the blade on his back. He then walked out. Cloud wasn't inside, and was outside. He was waiting on Fenrir, and noticed Zack stepped out. His eyes widen, when he caught a glimpse of Crow. "Where did you find that blade?" He questioned. Zack bit his lip. He pretty much stole from Cloud. Although, he didn't think Cloud would mind, not really. At least not completely.

Cloud shrugged, and pointed to the motorcycle. "Come on get on." He said. Zack looked hesitant, and Cloud opened a compartment. "Here hand me the sword." Cloud said. Zack's eyes narrowed at Cloud calling Crow a sword. "Don't call Crow a sword!" Zack shouted. Cloud's eyes widened, and then a smirk settled on his face. "Fine, hand me Crow then." He said. Zack hesitated, and then passed Cloud the blade. Cloud put the blade in the compartment. Then Zack climbed on.

Cloud leaned forward, making Zack lean forward. Zack blushed deeply, at Cloud's close proximity. He wanted to say something, but then they were already off, heading down the road. Cloud was going to have to introduce Zack to the others. For some reason he felt like something major was going to happen. Though Cloud wasn't entirely sure why. He didn't want to see the reaction from Vincent. He had a feeling that Vincent would find Zack similar.

* * *

><p>Fenrir stopped in front of the bar. Cloud got off first, and then helped Zack get off. For some reason Zack felt uneasy. It felt like something major was going to happen. He silently reach up towards the hilt of Crow. Cloud seemed to notice Zack's uneasiness. It mirrored his own. They entered the bar. The moment they entered, everybody's eyes were on them. Zack glared, and walked over to an unoccupied table that was separated a bit from the others.<p>

A man walked over to him. His hair covered on side of his eye, and he had a gun in a holster. He for some reason felt familiar. For two reasons. One was, because the man reminded him of himself, the other because he knew the man's name. "Vincent Valentine." He said. Everybody tensed. Vincent stared at the boy cautiously. Cloud felt that something had changed. Something about Zack seemed colder, like he was suddenly a different person.

Vincent looked at the boy's eyes. They were no longer completely violet, and were beginning to become rimmed with a demonic red color. A unsettling grin appeared on his face, and suddenly the air seemed to be to oppressive. It felt cold, and all the lights seemed to dim. Everybody was suddenly reminded of Chaos, but this was different. It was as if he was the rebel king of hell.

Zack waited for him to say something, and Vincent sat down. "Who are you?" Vincent asked. Zack's smile seemed to grow larger, and the demonic red started to fully cover his iris. "Why don't you ask Chaos? I guess you could say I'm Zack Fair, but not." He replied cryptically. Zack turned his head to look at Cloud. "Protect my vessel well, Cloud Strife. You who are destroyer of Sephiroth. He is coming, and not alone. His power has become even more twisted, and he is being consumed." Zack said. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was back to normal. Zack titled his head, confused about why everybody was looking at him. Vincent felt unsettled. Tifa clapped her hands, and everybody looked at her. "Perhaps we should get you two food. I'm sure Zack is hungry." She said. Cloud nodded, and sat down next to Zack. He eyed the raven, but relaxed. _'What was Zack involved in?'_ Cloud thought. Tifa soon brought food over, and set it on the table. They ate, and then said goodbye to their friends.

They stepped outside, but a voice caused them to freeze. "I see you are still alive Cloud Strife." A deep voice said. Cloud's eyes widened, as he looked at the owner of the voice. Long silver hair, now had black highlights. The right emerald green eye now shone a blood red. It glowed, and it was surrounded by what seemed to be scales. His six foot long katana glemed in the moonlight. His left hand was now a scaled claw. A single black wing was visible on his back. Cloud's eyes narrowed. "Sephiroth."

* * *

><p><em>Okay that's done. I hope you liked it. Those who wonder, yes that was Abyss. I'm not going to explain who Abyss is yet, but will later. Just know that Abyss will be both an Antagonist, and Protagonist. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, review please. And tell me what you think. Yes, Sephiroth has changed, he's been corrupted by the Darkness. <em>


	3. Chapter 2

_Yeah I know. So I decide to give you guys another chapter. This one is going to be badass, because Sephiroth is awesome. Anyways please enjoy. I really worked really hard. Also when I first wrote this down on paper, I had no idea about Tifa's weapon but I thought since she wore glove she fought hand-to-hand, and I was right. Anyways please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Cloud could only frown, and curse himself mentally. He had forgotten to grab First Sword. Sephiroth's inhuman eyes stared over at him, and it caused Cloud to tense. Before Cloud has time to react, he crashed into a wall. Sephiroth stood where he use to. Suddenly Sephiroth turned to Zack, who stood frozen. An insane smile went across his face. Zack's eyes then narrowed. "Now come over here Fair." Sephiroth said. Zack however shook his head. Sephiroth's smile turned into a frown, and he took a step forward.<p>

Suddenly Vincent and Tifa appeared in front of Zack. "You won't touch him!" Tifa growled. She got into a fighting stance, while Vincent pointed his pistol at Sephiroth. They both rushed forward, and Sephiroth quickly blocked a punch from Tifa. And then drew his katana from the sheath cutting the bullets that Vincent had fired at him. Tifa threw several kicks, but Sephiroth only blocked each and everyone of them. She gathered flames around her hands, and the flames got bigger and bigger. This was a trick that Tifa learned while training. It was strong enough to turn most things into ash.

"Hades Fist!" She yelled, throwing a punch straight at Sephiroth. It connected, and blue flames surged around Tifa's fist. At first they were small, but suddenly they shoot up engulfing her arm and whisking around like tails. They soon died down, and Tifa's eyes widen in horror. Sephiroth stood there looking unscathed. Her fist was in his hand, and his eyes glared at Tifa. "Too weak." He said. Suddenly, Tifa felt herself being pulled forward, and Sephiroth's fist connected with her stomach. She lunched back, and head first throw a wall. Sephiroth looked around trying to spot Vincent. Suddenly he felt a gun pointed at his head. He sighed.

Vincent fired the gun, but the bullet turned to ash. Sephiroth brought the blunt part of his katana to Vincent head, knocking him unconscious. Finally he turned to stare at Zack. He began walking forward, and Zack tried to think of something to do. He pulled Crow out of its sheath. Sephiroth smirked, and vanished. Suddenly Zack felt a blow to his stomach, and coughed. "You're too weak. Nothing any of you do can stop me this time. Not with the power I have gained." Sephiroth told them. He grabbed Zack by the throat, and lifted him. Zack clawed at Sephiroth's hands, but it was futile. Zack could feel himself staring to fade.

_'No, I don't want to leave yet! I don't want to leave Cloud!' _Zack thought frantically. **_'You're a weak vessel this time. I guess it can't be helped though. After all I wasn't expecting that Sephiroth would act so quickly. So, I might as well take over.'_ **Suddenly Zack's body went limp. Sephiroth stared, when suddenly all his instincts went haywire. He quickly let go of Zack, and jumped back. Zack crumpled to the floor, but soon stood up. His eyes were still closed, but he soon he opened them. They were blood red, and his pupils became slit like a demon's. Black markings began to go across his body, and they formed wing like marks on his back. Red and black energy raised off of him, and began to swirl obscuring his form.

The energy was similar to that of the Life Stream, yet the noise it made was like a raging storm. Zack's lips turned up into a smile. **"Do not think that I will allow you to control me so easily damned one. The Life Stream has giving you too many chance, and I will amended that mistake. My name is Abyss, I am the god of universes. My realm is one that has all the different universes. I can control the power of those damned souls rejected by the Life Stream. That power you have does not belong in this world. It belongs in the other world. Yet you have taking the Chaos and brought it over here." **Abyss told Sephiroth. He took a step forward, and the energy seemed to lash out at the former silver haired general.

Abyss stared, and his eyes told Sephiroth all he needed to know. Sephiroth glared at Abyss. Inky grayish black liquid formed around him, and Sephiroth began to vanish. "Remember this, you won't be able to stop me with out allies. And no one in this world will be able to help you." Sephiroth told him. Abyss waited until Sephiroth vanished, before he released Zack. Zack was about to hit the ground, but suddenly he landed in strong arms. Cloud held Zack, and stared at him with gentle eyes.

He looked over at Tifa who was limping over to him. Her arm was slightly burned, but it wasn't too serious. Vincent had just woken up, and he had a scowl on his face. Zack's breathing was uneven, and Cloud wondered what he was dreaming about. "What are we going to do Cloud?" Vincent asked. They couldn't stop Sephiroth, not with the power he has. It was impossible. "What is this Chaos?" Tifa asked. Cloud couldn't answer. Suddenly, the same type of liquid arrived, and a young girl stood there. She looked ghost like, and she stared at them.

"Chaos is the energy that does not belong in this world. It is an energy that will cause people to stop aging, but also die. It will consume the world slowly. It should never have come in contact with other worlds, much like the power of JENOVA shouldn't have. It was once sealed in a realm known as Valhalla, but when the Goddess of Death Etro was killed it was released into the world." The girl said. "Who are you?" Cloud asked. The girl gave a sad smile, once filled with pain. "My name is Yeul. I'm no longer living. I can help you though. You must gather allies from the different realms. The silver haired one is gathering his own allies. If he succeeds, then all the worlds will be doomed. He already has the Chaos under his control." Yeul told them. She sighed, as she started to disappear. "I can not remain in this world for long. When the vessel of Abyss awakes, you must seek out the Crystalius Gate, for that will send you too your first world." Yeul voice faded, along with her form.

They stared, and Cloud picked Zack up. He gently laid the raven on Fenrir, and he got on. "Where are you going Cloud?" Tifa asked. Cloud looked over to her. "Home, I'll contact you guys when Zack is awakes. I think we should contact the others. I have a feeling this is going to be are longest, and biggest journey yet. I want to discuss this." Cloud told her. Tifa was about to argue, but Vincent spoke up. "You want to decided who will stay and who will go." Cloud nodded, and took off on Fenrir.

* * *

><p>Cloud's mind was swarming with questions. In truth he had mixed feelings about doing this. He thought he had ended it, but it seemed he hadn't. Did Sephiroth fake his death? Cloud sighed, as he stopped Fenrir in front of the house. It would do no good to think about this. He gently picked Zack up, carrying him bridal style. The raven groaned, and moved closer to Cloud, nuzzling his face into Cloud's chest. The blond smile slightly. As soon as he got into the house, he walked up to his bedroom. He gently put Zack down onto the bed. Silently he left the room.<p>

Zack though was having a dream. Yet it wasn't really a dream. It didn't seem like one honestly. His dreamscape was completely black at first, but then it dissolved into a very large room. A throne stood at the back, and it's color was black. On the throne was a boy who looked like Zack, except his eyes which looked demonic. His hair was longer reaching his lower back, and instead of it being black, it was white. "It's good to finally talk to my vessel." The boy said, a smirk prevelent on his face. Zack blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean vessel?" The raven asked. "Oh, right I forgot you don't know about me. I'm one of the fragments of Abyss's personality. I'm the one of this realm. My name is Shiro. Basically, to create the different universes, Abyss split himself up into different parts, each becoming ruler of that universe." Shiro explained. Zack nodded slightly in understanding. "Alright I think I can understand that." He said. Shiro rolled his eyes. He sprawled out on the throne. He stared at Zack, his red eyes studying him. "From now on, I give you my powers. You shall be able to call on me at any time." He said. He got up, and jumped from the throne. He landed gently in front of Zack, feathers appearing around his feet.

Zack felt like he was being trapped by Shiro's looks. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Cloud is waiting for you, and it's time for you to leave this place. After all the Living don't belong here." Shiro said softly. He touched Zack's forehead, and suddenly the raven shot up from the bed. He looked around, and found that he was in Cloud's room. He looked around for Cloud, but couldn't find him. He silently got up from the bed, and headed downstairs. Cloud was in the kitchen cooking. Zack stared, he was hungry and a growing thirteen year old boy.

"Foods done, I hope you're hungry." He said. He grabbed two plates, and placed them on the table. Zack climbed up, and quickly dove into the food. It consisted mainly of meats. When Zack was done, he sighed in content. He waited for Cloud, who finally finished eating. Cloud got up, and put the dishes in the sink. "I will be ready soon. We won't be here for long Zack." Zack looked up at this, and stared at Cloud with questioning eyes. Cloud saw this, and sighed. "We are meeting up with the others. After we will be heading to look for this Crystalius Gate."

* * *

><p>Everybody was waiting them. Even Denzel was there. "Why did you call us Cloud?" One of them asked. Cloud sighed. Zack was currently obscured from their view, and they couldn't see him. However Yuffie noticed something was wrong, and quietly looks at Cloud. "What behind you back Cloud?" She asked. Cloud paled, and the others looked at him questioningly. "Nothing that you need to know." He said. However Denzel, decided to take a look. He was slightly shocked to see Zack, and this caught others attentions.<p>

Zack glared at them. "Oh, is that you Zack?" Yuffie asked. Now it was time for Vincent, Tifa, and Cloud to be surprised. "How do you know Zack?" The blond questioned. Yuffie shrugged. "Oh, back when he fought in the Wutai, we meet. Then I sent him emails with treasure. I'm kind of surprised though that he is like this though." Denzel decided to drag Zack away so he could talk with Zack. The others didn't see this, and just stared at Cloud. They waited for him to explain.

"Sephiroth has returned." Cloud told them. Everyone gasped. "How I though he was killed." Yuffie was the one to speak. "I thought he was too, but it seems I was wrong. He's stronger then before. Apparently, he has gained even more power. It's called Chaos, and it's not from this world. I came to choose who will come with me to the Crystalius Gate." Cloud explained. Immediately Yuffie raised her hand, and waved it around. "I will come." She said excitedly. Cloud nodded. Tifa and Vincent also raised there hands. "We already know what he can do." Vincent simply said. "I will go too." A boy's voice said. Everybody turned to look at Denzel. "No." Cloud simply said. He mouth turned down in a scowl.

"You can't stop me. I'm going. I'm not going to let my friend go by himself." Everybody looked at Denzel, then Zack, and back to Denzel. They all wondered how they quickly became friends. "I want him to come." Zack told Cloud. For a brief minute Cloud saw Zack's eyes become like Shiro's. Cloud sighed. "Fine, you can come." Both Denzel, and Zack had a huge grin on their faces. They both cheered and the others only sighed. _'This is going to be a long journey.' _Cloud thought.

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking about creating another one, where it is Denzel x Zack. I will still continue, but some events will be diffrent from this. I was wondering if you guys want that. I mean there will be two. The one with Denzel x Zack would be could My Protector, My Future. The reason this is called My Protector, My Past is because Cloud was someone Zack knew in the past. My Protector, My Future, will be because Denzel would be someone Zack knows in the future. Anyways please review.<em>


End file.
